


An Englishman's Warmth

by GothMilky



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 00:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20684591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothMilky/pseuds/GothMilky
Summary: Dwight meets a handsome cockney man on his trip abroad to England. In the wake of winter, the pair spend the day inside to keep away the cold.





	An Englishman's Warmth

With the first snow of winter came a calming atmosphere for the east end of London, after a bout of heavy rain the week prior. Instead of the violent patter of raindrops relentlessly pouring in the streets, ivory crystals fell from the sky and transformed the buildings into undisturbed snow sculptures. Few people walked the streets throughout the day, leaving footsteps in their wake as they traversed the crisp snow. But as the day turned to the late hours of night, the temperature had dropped drastically. The town’s residents, for the most part, were bundled up in their homes as they were ready to warm themselves up for the night. 

It was no different for a particular couple who were holed up in the bedroom of their flat. When Dwight had traveled to England to study abroad, he found that being in a totally new place was a lot more nerve wracking than he had anticipated. Not only did he not know a soul when he first got there, but the culture he was faced with was much different than his own back home. Being in east London in particular was an entity of its own, but he had to do his best to get around in spite of himself. However, fate had lead him to a meeting at a pub soon after his arrival. With no experience anywhere else, he told himself a few drinks would calm his nerves.

This was until he ran into David. A tall, comely man with a blatant affinity for showing just how much of a brute he could be. Meeting Dwight was different for him though, in the way where you just know someone doesn’t belong in a place. He warmed up to the awkward male over a few beers, until they were both wasted and were forced to stumble their way back to David’s flat.

Over the next few months after that night, they met up everyday at David’s place or a pub. Soon the Brit found himself taking Dwight out to eat, or just to have a swell night out in the town. He couldn’t put his finger on exactly when, but he ended up falling in love with that fidgety American. And to his pleasant surprise, his feelings didn’t go unrequited. Dwight moved in thereafter, and David finally had a reason to want to wake up everyday.

This being their first winter spent together, David had coaxed his partner into agreeing to stay inside and watch a movie. While the window next to them fogged over and snow built up along the windowsill, the couple held each other close for warmth. The larger male pressed against his much slimmer boyfriend, arms hooked around his waist as his broad body provided a heat that Dwight couldn’t get from a simple blanket. Being in his arms so many times before didn’t make it any different for Dwight, each time feeling a warmth spread across his reddened face as he was engulfed by his partner. Their size difference simply fueled David’s desire to protect what was his. 

Even if his ‘protection’ currently lied in fending off any creeping chilly weather that would make Dwight uncomfortable. 

While his lover was glued to the screen watching the film he had put on, David leaned in to peck Dwight’s neck as it elicited a surprised whine from him.

“David.. Come on, cut it out.. I’m trying to watch the movie..” He murmured coyly.

“I ‘aven’t got a scooby what ya talkin’ about.” David slyly retorted, his cockney accent making goosebumps rise along Dwight’s skin. He had gotten used to a good chunk of the ‘rhyming slang’ David used occasionally, but sometimes it still took him off guard. Especially with his attractive accent.

“You know exactly what I mean. Cut it out, or I’ll kiss you back.” Dwight threatened playfully, earning a wry grin from David.

“I ‘ope that’s not you tellin’ me porkies again. I’ll ‘ave yer ass if it is.”

Dwight chuckled, absently pulling up the blanket wrapped around them over his arms. He craned his head back and planted a kiss against David’s jaw as he lovingly pulled Dwight tightly against him in return. A gust of wind whistled outside the window, barely heard past the fits of giggles Dwight let out while David began attacking his neck with kisses, holding his arms down to keep him from moving away. He just wanted to make sure his lover stayed warm, hoping their blanket and his body was enough.

The heat Dwight felt was enough to make him drowsy, dozing off with his head rested against David’s chest. The Brit patiently waited for the film to finish before he gingerly readjusted himself and his lover so they were lying down, stirring the other awake long enough for him to lazily get comfortable again with David’s muscular arms wrapped around him.

David took a moment to silently thank whatever Deity was listening for his luck in finding the small form sleeping against him, before brushing his lips against the back of Dwight’s head, and welcoming the gentle grasps of unconsciousness himself.

**Author's Note:**

> A commissioned piece I did for someone who wanted some fluffy David and Dwight stuff. I love cockney accents, and I personally headcanon David as cockney, so... lmao. 
> 
> Very short yes, but the person only asked for at least 500 words and some fluff. I did what I could for it, ahah.
> 
> Now that my fluffy writings are on here, prepare for some smut in the future. ;)


End file.
